HOTD: Resistance
by Tiger2014
Summary: A year after the zombie apocalypse, the young heroes and their friend, John Helsing are settling in. The world begins to come back together. But soon, peace will soon be gone as a strange meteorite crashes onto earth. And alien life forms arrive on earth, known as the Chimera. Can the young heroes, John and the rest of the world defeat them? I do not own HOTD or Resistance.
1. Chapter 1

San Francisco, California, 2096

A small boat is docking by a pier. On the boat is three young men in their 20s. One of them is a handsome young man who is 21. He has short black hair, has big muscles and has a scar on the left side of his face. He's a U.S Ranger. And his name is John Helsing. His rank is Lieutenant. As the boat docks, he and his two friends walk off the boat and walk on the pier. They look at the city. They smile, being happy to be home. John look around and spots a restaurant. He walks towards it. Inside, people are eating and drinking. At a table, a group of Japanese kids, and a couple of young Japanese women are eating. A little girl is petting her puppy as holding him on her lap. The one with the dark blue hair looks at the door, and John walks in. He looks around and spots them at the table. The girl smiles at him, and he smiles back as he sets his bag down on the floor. She gets up from her chair and walks to him. He walks to her too. They hug each other tight. The others see him too, and smile. He walks to the table with the girl.

John: Hi, guys.

All: Hello, John.

John: (Looks at them) Takashi, Rei, Kohta, Saya, Alice, Shizuka, Rika, Yuuki, and Zeke. And Saeko. My friends. It's great to be home again.

Takashi: You too, man. Our parents were kind enough to let us come to America to see you.

Rei: Yeah. (Smiles) We're really glad to be here. We really missed you, John.

John: I missed you guys, too. When I was on my mission, All I could think about was you guys. And my girl.

Saeko smiles at him, and he smiles back. He takes out a chair and sits down with them. Saeko sits by him. He orders soda for himself. Although he's happy to see his friends, his smile disappears for some reason and has a frowned look on his face. His friends and girlfriend see it.

Rei: John, is something wrong?

John: (Sighs) It's just something, something I felt since...since we face Them.

Saeko: What do you mean?

John: My feelings are telling me that something bad is going to happen. I don't know why they're telling me this.

Saya: Oh, come on, John. It's been a year since we defeated them. And nothing has happened. Besides, we're all living in peace now.

Kohta: Yeah. And we all have each other. Maybe your feelings are just telling you that everything is okay.

John: (Sighs) Ok, but I still trust my instincts and feelings, no matter what.

Takashi: No one's telling you not to.

Shizuka: John, no matter what happens, we'll always be by your side. We're all a team.

John smiles, and nods. He drinks his soda. But then, all the lights in the building turn off. Everyone jumps and panic.

Alice: (Squeaks) Who turned off the lights?!

Takashi and John gets up and looks around. The manger of the restaurant comes out of his office and talks to everyone in the building.

Manger: Just remain calm, everyone. It's probably just a power outrage. Nothing to fear. It'll probably come back on in a few minutes.

Kohta gets up from his chair and walks to the window. He looks outside and frowns.

Kohta: Hey, look. All the lights in the city have gone out too.

Everyone looks too, and they see he's right. The lights in the other buildings, including the poles are out too. John frowns as he looks outside. Then, suddenly, a blight light shines through the window. Everyone covers their eyes. John then sees a huge meteor coming down from the sky. It heads for the edge of the city. Everyone watches as it crashes into the ground, creating a huge explosion. The whole place shakes, and everyone ducks down on the floor. John holds Saeko close as Takashi holds Rei close to him. Kohta holds Saya close too, and Shizuka hugs Alice as Rika holds them both close to her. The rumbling stops. John gets back up and looks out. He sees the smoke coming from the area where the meteor crashed at. Everyone walks out of the restaurant and looks at the smoke. John looks at his friends, and they look at him. He sees his car. He runs to it and gets in. Saeko runs in the passenger seat while Takashi, Rei and Alice run in the back. Shizuka takes the rest in her car, and they all drive to the smoke.

They continue driving through the city while heading for the crash site. People are also going to the crash site too. They make to where the meteor is at. They park on the side of the road. get out and run to the site. Fire trucks arrive at the scene. Firefighters take hoses and spray at the meteor, trying to put out the fire. John and his friends are shocked to see how huge the meteor is. It's huge as a whole country state.

Shizuka: Oh, my! Look at the size of that meteor!

Kohta: I've never seen one so big. Saya-Chan, what do you think?

Saya: From what I've studied about meteors, they're usually big as a tall building. This must be a rare one to be as huge.

Rika: Thank god it didn't crash in the middle of the city. People would have gotten hurt or killed.

Takashi: And look at the way it crashed. I'm surprised it didn't make a bigger crater.

The firefighters finished putting out the fire and the steam around the meteor. To everyone's shock, the meteor is all metal of some kind.

John: What the heck?

Rika: Is it a giant bomb?

Saya: No way. Bombs can't be that huge.

Kohta: It's no meteor, that's for sure.

John: That has got to be the most amazing thing I ever saw.

Saeko: Yeah.

Alice: But how can someone make something that huge?

Zeke sniffs the air around it, and starts growling at it. Everyone looks at him.

Kohta: What is it, boy?

Rei: Takashi, Zeke growls when he smells something bad. And when he's growling at that, something bad is in it.

John frowns at this. He decides to leave the area. His friends get the same idea. They all go back to their cars. But as they walk away, something comes out of the meteor. Some kind of yellow orb. It flies through the wind, and it heads for John. He doesn't notice it, neither do the others. It goes inside his ear. He flinches. He looks around, but doesn't see anything. He figures it could be from the wind. They make it back to the cars. They get in and drive off. John looks at the meteor from the mirror. He continues frowning. His friends go back to their parents while Shizuka and Rika takes Alice back to their hotel room. Saeko decides to spend the night with John at his place. They arrive at his apartment and walk in. John decided to call his uncle. He takes out his cell phone and calls his number. It rings twice, and he answers it.

Uncle on phone: Hello?

John: Hi, Uncle Harry. It's me.

Harry on phone: John, my boy! How are you?

John: I'm good. I just arrived back home earlier tonight. And I wanted to check on you before I went to bed.

Harry on phone: Well, I'm okay. Just sitting down on my chair and watching a world war 2 film. Hey, did you see what happened earlier?

John: Yeah. We all saw the meteor. It was huge, Uncle Harry. And also incredible. And it was even made of metal.

Harry on phone: Metal? How is that possible?

John: I don't know. Maybe it was made from our world, or it's from another planet.

Harry on phone: Amazing. Tomorrow, me and my team will go to it and study it. Anyway, I gotta go. My phone needs charging. I'll call you in the morning.

John: Ok. I love you, Uncle Harry.

Harry on phone: I love you too. Bye.

John: Bye.

His uncle hangs up first, and then he hangs up. He puts his phone on his charger. He walks into his bed, where Saeko is waiting for him on the bed. On the bed too, is his dog, Hulk. He smiles at them as he walks to the bed. He lays down next to Saeko. She hugs him, and he hugs her back. He covers them up with the blanket. He pets Hulk on the head. They all fall asleep. As they sleep, John's body begins to shake as he sleeps. His muscles grow a little. His veins under his skin glows gold, and his hair sheds a little. But he doesn't notice as he sleeps with his girlfriend.

The next morning

The sun shines through the bedroom window. John wakes up. He sits up. He looks and sees Saeko still sleeping next to him. He smiles, and kisses her cheek. He gets up from the bed and goes to take a shower. As he goes into the bathroom, Saeko wakes up. She hears the shower running, knowing her boyfriend is in the shower. She walks out of the room to make breakfast for both of them. She also feeds Hulk. She cooks eggs and toast. As she does, she turns on the tv. Just then, a news report comes on. It's about the meteor. She shakes her head as she listens to the report. After five minutes, John finished taking a shower. He gets out, gets dressed and walks to the dinning room.

John: Morning.

Saeko: Morning. How did you sleep?

John: I slept good. Like a baby. What's for breakfast?

Saeko: Eggs and toast. Oh, and they're telling everyone a news report about the metal meteor. They said some people are gonna use the meteor as an affectation for people to see.

John: (Scoffs) People and their ideas for money.

Saeko: Tell me about it. I bet the others are thinking the same thing.

Just then, John hears beeping. He looks and sees his phone. He walks to it and takes it out of the charger. He walks to the table and sits down while looking at his phone. He sees he missed six phone calls from his uncle. He has left voicemails on his phone. He listens to them.

Phone: Message 1.

Harry on voicemail: Hey, John. I'm at the meteor. You were right. It is incredible. Something tells me that this thing has been made by someone. It's very crazy that someone can build something like this.

John chuckles. He listens to the second one. His uncle is telling him he's going to be rich. He laughs again. Saeko giggles at that too. But then, they both frown as they hear the third message.

Harry on voicemail: John, something is going on! The meteor has unleashed some kind of sick disease! It's spread out for miles! Many people in the area were caught in it, and they got really sick! Three of my men got sick as well! I managed to get out of there! Listen, if you get this message, call me! I love you!

John frowns. He looks at Saeko, who frowns too. They both walk to the tv and change the channel.

Newswoman: This is Sarah Johnson, reporting live in San Francisco General Hospital. The hospital is getting packed with more sick patients. Since last night, this hospital and other hospitals are being packed with sick people. No one doesn't know who or what is causing this. They won't let us come inside to look at the scenes. From what I can tell, people that are going in are having heart problems, massive headaches, coughing up blood and strange seizures. We'll be back for more details of this report.

John looks in shock. The meteor has caused this. He walks to get his jacket on. Saeko gets her clothes on too. They both go outside and get in the car. Saeko calls their friends and tell them what happened. She also tells them to meet them at Colt Tower. John starts the car, and they drive to where Colt Tower is at. He knew his feelings are telling him that something bad is going to happen. He just doesn't know what kind of trouble will happen. He hears something in the air. He looks up and sees military helicopters flying over to them. They look like they're heading for the crash site. He frowns as he watches them. He hopes this isn't another zombie attack. Little does he know, it's something much, much worse than zombies. And they're all about to find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

In outer space, scene shows the moon. The stars shine all around space. On the moon, the old American flag still stands on it. And the first Lunar Lander is still on the moon too. Everything is all quiet, then suddenly, the whole moon begins to shake. A giant shadow covers the moon from above. The shadow covers the entire moon, and earth is seen just up ahead. Then, a whole fleet of unknown ships are flying towards earth. Hundreds of them.

Meanwhile back on earth, John and Saeko meet up with their friends at Colt Tower. They all talk about what's happening at the hospitals.

Rei: I can't believe this. What's happening?

Say: Something tells me that this might not be a zombie virus. It could a disease.

John: My uncle said it has something to do with the meteor that crashed here. On the phone, he sounded really panicked. Three of his men got really sick when they got near it.

Shizuka: Oh, my!

John: Yeah. Guys, I think we'd better get out of the city before something bad happens.

Takashi: I think you're right. We'd better go get our families, and get out of here.

Just then, Kohta's laptop starts beeping. He looks at it. He sits down, and opens it. He types on it, and then, his eyes widen as he looks at it.

Kohta: Oh, my gosh.

Saya: Kohta, what is it? What's wrong?

Kohta: Remember the space monitor I set up with my dad? It just detected something in the air.

Rika: Like what?

Kohta: I don't know. The readings are off the charts. (Looks closely at the screen) Wait, wait. This can't be right.

Rei: What?

Kohta: The readings are showing something in space. It's coming from the moon.

Everyone looks at him with shocked looks on their faces. John, Saeko, Takashi and Rei look at his laptop, and they see the readings.

John: This is odd. Could it just be a satellite dish in space?

Saya: Or maybe it's a space shuttle.

Kohta: No way. It can't be a dish or a shuttle. If it was, I would recognize the signals.

John: Come on, let's go show this to my uncle. He might know what it is. He also works for someone name Dr. Fyodor Malikov.

They all nod. They all walk back to their cars. John then feels something hurting his heart inside him. He clutches his chest. Saeko looks at him and gets worried.

Saeko: John, you okay? What's wrong?

John: I don't know. Something is hurting me inside. My bones are cracking for some reason, and my heart is beating really fast.

Saeko: Maybe you're just having the flu. Let's go on home, and get you some rest.

John: No. It'll pass quickly. I know it will. Besides, we need to get to my uncle right now. He needs to see this.

She nods, but is still worried about him. They both get in the car and drive off with the others behind them.

Meanwhile back in space, the ships have made it to the side of earth. They all slow down as they approach the planet. Inside one of them, a clawed hand pushes a button, and it shows a screen turning on and an image of earth is showed on it. The unknown figure looks at the screen. It growls and then snarls as it walks away.


End file.
